humayunliteraturefandomcom_bn-20200214-history
দেয়াল
দেয়াল : লেখক হুমায়ূন আহমেদ thumb প্রকাশ ফেব্রুয়ারী, ২০১৩, অন্যপ্রকাশ প্রচ্ছদশিল্পী : মাসুম সরকার মূল্য ৩৮০টাকা ফ্ল্যাপে লিখা কথা ‘ভাদ্র মাসের সন্ধা। আকাশে মেঘ আছে। লালচে রঙের মেঘ। যে মেঘে বৃষ্টি হয় না, তবে দেকায় অপূর্ব। এই গাঢ় লাল, এই হালকা হলুদ, আবার চোখের নিমিষে লালের সঙ্গে খয়েরি মিশে সম্পূর্ণ অন্য রঙ। রঙের খেলা যিনি খেলছেন মনে হয় তিনি সিদ্ধান্তহীনতায় ভুগছেন।’ এভাবেই সূচনা ঘটেছে হুমাযূন আহমেদের চার দশকের বর্ণময় লেখকজীবনের শেষ উপন্যাস ‘দেয়াল’- এর। ২০১১ সালের মাঝামাঝিতে ‘দেয়াল’ রচনা শুরু করেছিলেন তিনি। সে-সময় উপন্যাসের পাঁচটি পর্ব ধারাবাহিকভাবে ‘অন্যদিন’-এর প্রকাশিত হয়। এরপর বেশ কিছুদিন বিরতির পর যুক্তরাষ্ট্রে তাঁর ক্যানসার চিকিৎসা চলাকালে নতুন করে ‘দেয়াল’ রচনায় মনোনিবেশ করেন তিনি, যদিও শেষ পর্যন্ত উপন্যাসটির চূড়ান্ত রূপ দেয়ার সুযোগ পান নি। সূচনা-অনুচ্ছেদে আকাশের রঙবদলের খেয়ায় যে সিদ্ধান্তহীনতার কথা বলা হচ্ছে তা বিশেষ ইঙ্গিতবহ। যে সময়কে উপজীব্য করা হয়েছে ‘দেয়াল’-এ, তা একটি সদ্যস্বাধীন জাতির ভাগ্যকাশের চরম অনিশ্চয়তার কাল। উপন্যাসের কিছু চরিত্র বাস্তব থেকে নেওয়া, নাম-ধাম সবই বাস্তব, ঘটনা-পরস্পরাও বাস্তবেরই অংশ। লেখক যেহেতু উপন্যাস লিখেছেন, তাই আছে কিছু কাল্পনিক চরিত্র। গল্প আবর্তিত হয়েছে এদের ঘিরেও। নানা ঘটনার ঘনঘটায় ঢাকা পড়ে নি জীবনসৌন্দর্য আর জীবন-সত্যের সন্ধান। ইতিহাসের সত্য আর লেখকের সৃজনী ভাবন্য-দুইয়ে মিলে ‘দেয়াল’ পরিণত হয়েছে একটি হৃদয়গ্রাহী উপাখ্যানে। ভূমিকা হুমায়ূন আহমেদের অবর্তমানে তার উপন্যাস দেয়াল প্রকাশিত হতে যাচ্ছে। প্রকাশকের ইচ্ছায় আমি তার ভূমিকা লিখছি। বইটির যে কোনো ভূমিকার প্রয়োজন ছিল, আমার তা মনে হয় না। গ্রন্থাকারে প্রকাশিত হওয়ার আগেই দেয়াল নিয়ে বিতর্ক দেখা দিয়েছে। বিষয়টা আদালত পর্যন্ত গড়িয়েছে। হাইকোর্টের পরামর্শ-অনুযায়ী লেখক উপন্যাসটির প্রথম প্রকাশিত রূপের পরিবর্তন সাধন করেছেন। গ্রন্থাকারে সেই পরিবর্তিত রূপই প্রকাশ পেতে যাচ্ছে। তারপরও আমার মনে হয়, দেয়াল বিতর্কিত থেকে যাবে। বইটিতে দুটি আখ্যান সমান্তরালে চলেছে। প্রথমটি অবন্তি নামে এক চপলমতি ও প্রচলবিরোধী মেয়ের কাহিনি। তার বাবা নিরুদ্দিষ্ট। স্বামীর সঙ্গে সম্পর্ক ত্যাগ করে মা ইসাবেলা স্বদেশ স্পেনে চলে গেছেন। এই দম্পতির কেউ যে সাধারণ বিচারে স্বাভাবিক, তা মনে হয় না। অবন্তি ঢাকা ঢাকায় বাস করে পিতামহ সরফরাজ খানের সঙ্গে- তিনি রক্ষণশীল এবং খেয়ালি- অবন্তিতে লেখা তার মায়ের চিঠি আগে গোপনে খুলে পড়েন, অবন্তির শিক্ষক শফিকের ওপর নজরদারি করেন এবং আরও অনেক কিছু করেন। মুক্তিযুদ্ধের সময় নিরাপত্তার খোঁজে ঢাকা ছেড়ে গ্রামে যান, সেখানেও টিকতে না পেরে আশ্রয় নেন এক পীরের বাড়িতে। এক পাকিস্তানি সেনা-কর্মকর্তা অবন্তিকে দেখে ফেলে বিয়ে করতে চায়। বিপদ থেকে উদ্ধার পেতে পীর নিজের ছেলের সঙ্গে অবন্তির বিয়ে দিয়ে দেন। অবন্তি এ-বিয়ে মেনে নেয় না বটে, কিন্তু হাফেজ জাহাঙ্গীরের সঙ্গে যোগাযোগ ছিন্ন করে না। তা নিয়ে কিছু জটিলতার সৃষ্টি হয়। সরফরাজ খানের পুত্রের বন্ধুদের একজন মেজর জেনারেল খালেদ মোশাররফ। এ-বাড়িতে তাঁর আসা-যাওয়া আছে। তাঁর সূত্রে কর্নেল তাহেরও এখানে এসেছেন। এভাবেই প্রথম আখ্যানের সঙ্গে দ্বিতীয় আখ্যানের যোগ সাধিত হয়। দ্বিতীয় আখ্যানটি সূচিত হয় মেজর ফারুকের বঙ্গবন্ধু হত্যার পরিকল্পনা নিয়ে। এই পরিকল্পনায় ফারুক ও মেজর রশীদ মেজর জেনারেল জিয়াউর রহমান ও ওসমানীকে জড়িত করে। পরিকল্পনায় ফারুক ও মেজর রশীদ মেজর জেনারেল জিয়াউর রহমান ও খালেদ মোশাররফের অভ্যুত্থান, কারাগারে চার নেতা হত্যা, কর্নেল তাহেরের নেতৃত্বে সিপাহী-জনতার বিপ্লব, জিয়াউর রহমানের মুক্তিলাভ ও ক্ষমতাগ্রহণ, খালেদ মোশাররফ ও কর্নেল হুদার হত্যা এবং তাহেরের ফাঁসিতে উপাখ্যানের সমাপ্তি। তারপরও লেখক দ্রুত ঘটনা বলে গেছেন, উপন্যাসের সমাপ্তি হয়েছে জিয়ার হত্যাকাণ্ডে। আমাদের জাতীয় ইতিহাসের এসব শোকাবহ পর্বের বর্ণনায় যে-পরিসর ও ব্যাখ্যা বিশ্লেষণের প্রয়োজন ছিল, বইতে তা দেওয়া হয় নি। বঙ্গবন্ধুর শাসনকালে অনুবস্ত্রের অভাব এবং রক্ষী বাহিনীর অত্যাচার ও তাদের প্রতি সর্বসাধারণের ক্ষোভ ও ঘৃণার কথা উল্লেখ করা হয়েছে। শেখ মুজিবকে বঙ্গপিতা, মহামানব ও বঙ্গবন্ধু বলা হলেও মৃত্যুতে তিনি লেখকের অতটা সহানুভূতি লাভ করেননি যতটা পেয়েছেন তাঁর পরিবারের শিশু ও নারীরা। বঙ্গবন্ধু-হত্যায় মানুষের মধ্যে থেকে যে প্রবল প্রতিবাদ হলো না, বরঞ্চ কোথাও কোথাও আনন্দ-মিছিল হলো, এতে লেখক বিস্মিত (কাদের সিদ্দিকীর প্রতিবাদ সম্পর্কে হুমায়ূনের মন্তব্য : ‘ভারতে তিনি ‘কাদেরিয়া বাহিনী’ তৈরি করে সীমান্তে বাংলাদেশের থানা আক্রমণ করে নিরীহ পুলিশ মারতে লাগলেন। পুলিশ বেচারারা কোনো অর্থেই বঙ্গবন্ধুর হত্যার সঙ্গে জড়িত না, বরং সবার আগে বঙ্গবন্ধুকে রক্ষা করার জন্যে তারা প্রাণ দিয়েছে।”) অবন্তির গৃহশিক্ষক শফিক- যে নিজেকে খুবই ভীতু বলে পরিচয় দেয়, সে-কিন্তু রাস্তায় দাঁড়িয়ে ‘মুজিব হত্যার বিচার চাই’ চলে স্লোগান দেয়, গ্রেপ্তার হয় এবং নিপীড়ন সহ্য করে। খন্দকার মোশতাককে এ-বইতে আমার পাই কমিক চরিত্ররূপে। ‘অসীম সাহসী মুক্তিযোদ্ধা বীর উত্তম খালেদ মোশাররফ’ এবং ‘মহাবীর কর্নেল তাহেরে’র প্রতি লেখকের শ্রদ্ধা প্রকাশ পেয়েছে এবং উপন্যাসে কর্নেল তাহেররকেও দেখি খালেদ মোশাররফের সাহসিকতা ও চরিত্রগুণের প্রশংসা করতে। জিয়াউর রহমানের আর্থিক সততার প্রশংসা আছে, জনগণের শ্রদ্ধা তিনি অর্জন করেছিলেন, তা বলা হয়েছে, সেই সঙ্গে তাঁর ক্ষমতালোভের কথা বলা হয়েছে এবং সরকারি তথ্য উদ্বৃত করে জানানো হয়েছে যে, ১৯৭৭ সালের ৯ অক্টোবর পর্যন্ত তাঁর গঠিত সামরিক আদালতের বিচারে ১১৪৩ জন সৈনিক ও অফিসারকে ফাঁসির দড়িতে ঝুলিতে হয়েছে। হুমায়ূনের মতে, এদের দীর্ঘনিশ্বাস জমা হয় চট্টগ্রামের সার্কিট হাউজে- সেখানে ‘জিয়া প্রাণ হারান তাঁর এক সময়ের সাথী জেনারেল মঞ্জুরের পাঠানো ঘাত বাহিনীর হাতে।’ এই সিদ্ধান্তের সমর্থনে বইতে কোনো তথ্য নেই, বরঞ্চ এই হত্যাকাণ্ডের পশ্চাতে মনজুরের ‘রূপবতী স্ত্রী’র প্রলয়ংকরী স্ত্রীবুদ্ধি কাজ করে থাকতে পারে বলে অনুমান করা হয়েছে। বঙ্কিমচন্দ্র যে বলেছিলেন, ‘উপন্যাস উপন্যাস-উপন্যাস ইতিহাস নহে’, সে কথা যথার্থ। তবে ইতিহাসাশ্রিত উপন্যাসে ইতিহাসের সারসত্য অবিকৃত থাকবে বলে আশা করা হয় এবং কল্পনাপ্রসূত আখ্যানেও কার্যকারণ সম্পর্কের ব্যাখ্যা প্রত্যাশিত। দেয়াল উপন্যাসের প্রথমদিকে হুমায়ূন আহমেদ নিজের উল্লেখ করেছে প্রথম পুরুষে, শেষদিকে এসে উত্তমপুরুষে নিজের কথা সে বলে গেছে। আমরা জানতে পারি- অনেকেরই তা অজানা নয় যে- শহীদ পরিবার হিসেবে ঢাকা শহরে হুমায়ূনদের সরকারিভাবে যে বাড়ি বরাদ্দ দেওয়া হয়, রক্ষী বাহিনীর এক কর্মকর্তা তা দখল করে তাদেরকে নির্মমভাবে সেখান থেকে উচ্ছেদ করে পথে নামিয়ে দেন; হুমায়ূনের মা এবং ভাইবোনেরা শুধু চরম অপমানের শিকার হন, তা নয়, নিরাপত্তার সম্পূর্ণ অভাবে পড়েন। বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ের তরুণ শিক্ষক হুমায়ূনকে বাকশালে যোগ দিতে চাপ দেওয়া হয় এবং চাপের কাছে নতিস্বীকার করে রসায়ন বিভাগে রেজিস্ট্রারের অফিসে এবং উপাচার্যের দপ্তরে ছোটাছুটি করেও শেষ পর্যন্ত সময় উত্তীর্ণ হওয়ার কারণে তার প্রয়াস নিষ্ফল হয়, বাকশালে যোগদান থেকে সে বেঁচেই যায় বলতে হবে। এসব ঘটনা বঙ্গবন্ধুর সরকার সম্পর্কে তার মনে বিরুপ প্রতিক্রিয়ার সৃষ্টি করে। অন্যপক্ষে কর্নেল তাহেরের ভাই আনোয়ার হোসেনের সূত্রে তাহেরের সঙ্গে সে পরিচিত হয়, তাঁর মাকে নিজের মায়ের মতো দেখতে অভ্যস্ত হয়। তাহেরের জীবনাবসান তার মনে গভীর দাগ ফেলে যায়- এতটাই যে ভারতীয় হাই কমিশনার সমর সেনকে অপহরণের পরিকল্পনাকে ‘সাহসী’ বলে ‍উপন্যাসে প্রশংসা করা হয়েছে। আমার ধারণা, হুমায়ূনের এই ব্যক্তিগত পটভূমি এই উপন্যাসের চরিত্র ও ঘটনার উপস্থাপনে তাকে প্রভাবান্বিত করেছে। প্রথম আখ্যানেই আমরা পরিচিত হুমায়ূন আহমেদকে পাই। চরিত্রের খেয়ালিপনা, সংলাপের সংঘাত, ঘটনার আকস্মিকতা ও কার্যকারণহীনতা আমাদের সবসময়ে রহস্যময়তার দিকে আকর্ষণ করে। দ্বিতীয় আখ্যানের ঐতিহাসিকতা প্রমাণের জন্যে হুমায়ূন বইপত্র এবং মামলার কাগজপত্রের শরণাপন্ন হয়েছে। তবে তারপরও তথ্যগত ত্রুটি রয়ে গেছে। কাহিনি বলা থামিয়ে লেখক কখনো তারিখ দিয়ে মোটা দাগে ঘটনার বিবরণ লিখে গেছে। শেষে এক লাফে ছ বছর সময় পেরিয়ে উপসংহারে পৌঁছেছে। এরই মধ্যে ছড়িয়ে আছে হুমায়ূনের স্বভাবসিদ্ধ এপিগ্রাম। সামান্য নমুনা দিই : মানুষ এবং পশু শুধু যে বন্ধু খোঁজে তা না, তার প্রভুও খোঁজে। এই পৃথিবীতে মূল্যবান শুধু মানুষের জীবন, আর সবই মূল্যহীন। কিছু বিদ্যা মানুষের ভেতর থাকে। সে নিজেও তা জানে না। যে লাঠি দিয়ে অন্ধ মানুষ পথ চলে, সেই লাঠি দিয়ে মানুষও খুন করা যায়। মানবজাতির স্বভাব হচ্ছে সে সত্যের চেয়ে মিথ্যার আশ্রয়ে নিজেকে নিরাপদ মনে করে। সমালোচক যা-ই বলুক না কেন, আমি জানি, হুমায়ূন আহমেদের অন্য বইয়ের মতো দেয়ালও পাঠকের সমাদর লাভ করবে। আনিসুজ্জামান (বাংলা বিভাগ, ঢাকা বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়) (৪ফেব্রুয়ারী,২০১৩) 'দেয়াল' সম্পর্কে একটু তথ্য দেয়াল কী? একটি অপ্রকাশিত উপন্যাস(উপন্যাস নাও হয়ে উঠতে পারে)। কী ধরনের উপন্যাস? ঐতিহাসিক। কোন পটভূমিতে লেখা হয়েছে? এখন পর্যন্ত আলু পত্রিকার সাহায্যে জানা গেছে এটি ৭৫-এ মুজিবের হত্যাকান্ড এবং ঐ সময়ের বিভিন্ন রাজনৈতিক ঘটনার প্রেক্ষাপট নিয়ে লিখিত। যার দুটি অধ্যায় প্রকাশের সাথে সাথে ব্লগ জগতে আলোচনা সমালোচনা এবং হুমায়ূনমুরীদদের বেশ কষ্টে সময় কাটছে। যাই হোক এটাও আসল খবর নয়। আসল খবর হল বাঙলাদেশ সুপ্রিম কোর্টের হাইকোর্ট ডিভিশন বাঙলাদেশের পাঠক সমাজকে সঠিক তথ্য দেয়ার মহান প্রকল্পের আওতায় দেয়াল উপন্যাসটিকে ইতিহাস বিকৃতির অভিযোগে অভিযুক্ত করেছে এবং আসল ইতিহাস না দেয়া হলে বইটিকে প্রকাশ হতে দেয়া হবে না বলে নিষেধাজ্ঞা জারি করেছে। উনি ভুল কী তথ্য দিয়েছেন? সোমবার আদালতে অ্যাটর্নি জেনারেল বলেন, “হুমায়ূন আহমেদের ওই উপন্যাসে হত্যাকাণ্ডের বিবরণ যথাযথভাবে প্রকাশ পায়নি। এক জায়গায় তিনি লিখেছেন `বঙ্গবন্ধুর দুই পুত্রবধূ তাদের মাঝখানে রাসেলকে নিয়ে বিছানায় জড়াজড়ি করে শুয়ে থরথর করে কাঁপছিলেন। ঘাতক বাহিনী দরজা ভেঙে ভেতরে ঢুকল। ছোট্ট রাসেল দৌড়ে আশ্রয় নিল আলনার পেছনে। সেখান থেকে শিশু করুণ গলায় বললো, তোমরা আমাকে গুলি করো না। শিশুটিকে তার লুকানো জায়গা থেকে ধরে এনে গুলিতে ঝাঁঝরা করে দেয়া হলো।“ কিন্তু বঙ্গবন্ধু হত্যা মামলায় ঘটনার একটি স্বীকৃত বিবরণ রয়েছে। তাতে দেখা যায়, বঙ্গবন্ধুর বাড়ির কাজের ছেলে রমার কাছ থেকে ছিনিয়ে নিয়ে গিয়ে রাসেলকে হত্যা করা হয়। মঙ্গলবার অ্যাটর্নি জেনারেলের উদ্ধৃতি দিয়ে আলতাফ হোসেন বলেন, “হুমায়ূন আহেমেদের একটি অপ্রকাশিত বইয়ের পত্রিকায় প্রকাশিত অংশে ভুল তথ্য রয়েছে। প্রকৃত সত্য হলো বঙ্গবন্ধুর ছোট ছেলে রাসেল মায়ের কাছে যেতে চাইলে তাকে হত্যা করা হয়। আর? আরেকটি অভিযোগ হল খন্দোকার মোশতাককে বইতে এমনভাবে দেখানো হয়েছে যে তাতে করে তাকে মুজিবের খুনের সাথে সংশ্লিষ্ট মনে হয় না। কিন্তু আদালতে এটা প্রমানিত হয়েছে। পাঠক,অভিযোগগুলোর সাথে কি আপনি একমত? আমি একমত। ইতিহাস সচেতন যে কোন সুস্থমস্তিষ্কের মানুষই একমত হবে। কিন্তু সমস্যাটা আসলে অন্যত্র। এর আগে, বাঙলাদেশের একটি রাজনৈতিক দলের কথা আপনাদের ভাবতে বলছি। যেটি কিনা যুদ্ধাপরাধ করার দায়ে অভিযুক্ত। আদালতে এবং সুস্থ জনমনে। তারা অত্যন্ত সুকৌশলে মুক্তিযুদ্ধের ইতিহাসের বিরোধিতা করে আসছে বাঙলাদেশ নামক দেশটির পৃথিবীতে প্রসবিত হবার পর থেকেই। পাশাপাশি তাদের সাহায্য করে যাচ্ছে আরেকটি দল। যেটার শুরু তাদের গুরুই করেছিল। দালাল অধ্যাদেশ আইন নামে একটি আইন ১৯৭৫ সালের ৩১ ডিসেম্বর বিচারপতি আবু সাদত মোহাম্মদ সায়েম জারি করেছিলেন। যেটি কিনা মেজর জেনারেল জিয়া নামে এক খালখোদক বাতিল করে চিহ্নিত যুদ্ধাপরাধীদেরকে এই দেশের মাটিতে পূনর্বহাল করেছিল। দলটির নাম? জামাত। যাদের কাঁঠালপাতাপ্রীতি সর্বজন জ্ঞ্যাত। আমার প্রশ্ন এই দলটিকে কেন এখনও নিষিদ্ধ ঘোষনা করা হয় নি? প্রশ্নটি কার কাছে? To whome it may concern? পরিষ্কারভাবে দন্তন্য আকারে না। আমার প্রশ্ন “অ্যাটর্নি জেনারেল মাহবুবে আলম” এর প্রতি। আমার প্রশ্ন “স্বতঃপ্রণোদিত হয়ে যে দুজন বিচারপতি রুল জারি করেছেন, মানে এএইচএম শামসুদ্দীন চৌধুরী ও বিচারপতি জাহাঙ্গীর হোসেন ” এর কাছে। কেন জামাত নামের দলটিকে ইতিহাস বিকৃতির অভিযোগে নিষিদ্ধ করা হবে না? হুমায়ূন আহমেদের উপন্যাসে ইতিহাস বিকৃত হয়েছে এজন্য যদি তার বই নিষিদ্ধ হয় তাহলে বাঙলাদেশে প্রত্যেক বছর হাজার হাজার বই ইতিহাস বিকৃতির অভিযোগে নিষিদ্ধ হওয়া উচিত। সাহিত্য সৃষ্টি করতে যেয়ে অপসাহিত্য সৃষ্টি হবার কারনে যদি নিষিদ্ধ করার মতন যৌক্তিক কারন থাকত তাহলে আমি হুমায়ূন আহমেদের প্রত্যেকটি বই নিষিদ্ধ করার পক্ষে প্রচারনা চালাতাম। কিন্তু সেটা হবে সভ্যতার পরিপন্থি। ঠিক যেমনিভাবে হবে ইতিহাস বিকৃতির দায়ে বই কোন বই নিষিদ্ধ করা। আমি পরিষ্কারভাবে এই নিষিদ্ধের বিরুদ্ধে। প্রতিবাদ জানাই এই নিষিদ্ধের। কারন কোন বই নিষিদ্ধ করা প্রমান করে সংশ্লিষ্ট দেশটি অসভ্য। তারা ভিন্নমত সহ্য করতে পারে না। তারা ভীতু। ব্যক্তিগতভাবে আমার কোন কেশ ছিড়বেনা যদি হুমায়ূন আহমেদ বলে মেজর ফারুক মুক্তিযোদ্ধা ছিল। কারন আমি জানি ও ছিল না। ইতিহাস তাই বলে। কেবলমাত্র হুমায়ূন আহমেদের মতন জনপ্রিয় মধ্যম শ্রেনীর লেখক লিখলেই সেটা আমাকে বিশ্বাস করতে হবে? প্রশ্নই আসে না। আর যে সকল হুমায়ূনপাঠীরা ইতিহাস জানার জন্য লালা ঝরিয়ে হুমায়ূনের বইয়ের অপেক্ষা করে তাদের আসলে ইতিহাস না জানলেও কোন ক্ষতি নেই জানলেও লাভ নেই। যারা ইতিহাস জানে উপন্যাস পরে তাদের ইতিহাস জানার আসলে কোন দরকার নাই। কারন তারা মাকাল ফল। ইতিহাস জেনে তারা কেবল পাতিহাসই হবে। এই ঘটনার একটা মজার দিক হল, হুমায়ূন আহমেদ পড়েছে গ্যাড়াকলে। হুমায়ূনের মাথা নিউইয়োর্কের রোদেলা দুপুরে যদি জাম্বুরায় পরিনত না হয়ে থাকে তাহলে মনে থাকবে যে হুমায়ুন আজাদের একটি বিশেষ বই সম্পর্কে তার উক্তি ছিল এমনঃ ““কারণ যে বইটা তিনি লিখেছিলেন, তা এতই কুৎসিত যে, যে কেউ বইটা পড়লে আহত হবে। তার জন্য মৌলবাদী হতে হয় না।”” আমরা চাই আম্লিগের টেরোরিস্ট সংগঠন ছাত্রলিগ(ছাত্রীলিগ নাই, যদিও মতিয়ার মতন অগ্নিকন্যাদের এখন হাটে বাজারে কিনতে পাওয়া যায়) হুমায়ূন আহমেদের উপরে কোন হামলা না করুক ইতিহাসসঠিকীকরন কিংবা সহজ ভাষায় ইতিহাসের পাতিহাসিকরন জোশে উদ্বুদ্ধ হয়ে। কিন্তু যদি হয় তখন তার উত্তরটা কী হবে? এমন কী এই নিষিদ্ধ করনের বিপক্ষেই সে কী যুক্তি দেবে? আমরা চাই ইতিহাস বিকৃতি করার জবাব দেওয়া হবে ইতিহাসের সঠিক তথ্য জানানোর মাধ্যমে। ইতিহাস “গুম” করার মাধ্যমে নয়। যদিও বর্তমান সরকারের রাজনৈতিক অভিধানে “গুম” একটি অতি প্রিয় শব্দে পরিনত হয়েছে। কারন আমরা যারা নিজেদের অসভ্য মনে করি না তারা বিশ্বাস করি একটা মহৎ উক্তিতেঃ I disapprove of what you say, but I will defend to the death your right to say it- Evelyn Beatrice Hall শুধু হুমায়ূন আহমেদ না, আমরা চাই লেখকের স্বাধীনতা। যেখানে একজন লেখক লেখার আগে কী কী লিখবেনা সেটা নোট করে রাখতে হবে। ভাবতে হবে না “স্বতঃপ্রনদিত” হয়ে কোন এটর্নি জেনারেল কিংবা বিচারপতি(জানি না পত্নি নাই কেন) তার লেখার উপরে কাচি চালাবে। কারন তাকে আর যাই বলা যাক, সভ্যতা বলা যায় না। অর্ডার লিংক http://rokomari.com/book/62834 Facebook https://www.facebook.com/humayun.literature